Ying and Yang
by Tia.Vaughn
Summary: Aimi and Tatsuo are from the Ryuu clan that has been hunted to nearly nothing. Finding refuge in the Leaf Village thanks to Naruto Uzumaki, they build friendships and relationships, finding love, friends, a home and everything they didn't have until now. That is, until the hunter finds them and uses these new relationships against them. OC Aimi x ? and OC Tatsuo x ?
1. Prologue-Acceptance?

**OC: AIMI RYUU**

**Hair:** Long brown hair, always tied up in a messy bun/pony.

**Eyes:** Dark brown/black eyes.

**Age:** 17

**Body:** Average frame, 5'8", busty, black tribal dragon tattoo of the Ryuu clan.

**Outfit:** Blue sandals, bandages and kunai pack on right thigh, black spankies, and long blue shirt that's tight on chest and arms but loose as it falls. She wears her headband (once she gets it) on her thigh.

**Kekkei Genkai:** The Kekkei Genkai of the Ryuu clan is the ability to change into a dragon. Aimi is the black (ying) dragon of the clan, spreading her Kekkei Genkai into Eyes that can sift through past memories/feelings

**Clan:** Ryuu clan, clan of dragons.

**Personality:** Aimi is quiet, sluggish and slightly resembles Shikamaru, always having a bored look on her face, making her look aggressive. She is very blunt and is usually offending people, having her brother apologize for her. She has a short temper, and can be emotional. She and her brother look identical even though he is a year older.

**OC: TATSUO RYUU**

**Hair:** Medium length brown hair, falls in front of his eyes a lot.

**Eyes:** Bright blue, white pupil

**Age:** 18

**Body:** Average frame, 6'0", toned, white tribal dragon tattoo of the Ryuu clan.

**Outfit:** Blue sandals, bandages and kunai pack on right thigh over black pants, green muscle shirt, bandages covering his tattoo on right arm. He wears his headband (once he gets it) on his thigh like his sister.

**Kekkei Genkai:** The Kekkei Genkai of the Ryuu clan is the ability to change into a dragon. Tatsuo is the white (yang) dragon of the clan, spreading his Kekkei Genkai into ears that can hear thoughts and blood flow.

**Clan:** Ryuu clan, clan of dragons.

**Personality:** Tatuso, unlike his sister, is loud and open. He seems hyper, always doing something or talking with someone. He is very quick on his feet and seems to always be smiling. He is very polite and courteous, always going out of his way to fix the problems his sister creates, and he never uses his Kekkei Genkai to read thoughts because of his personality. He doesn't anger easily, and is good at hiding his feelings or masking them with something else.

Alright, this is going to be a real story for once, with a plot and such, although there will at some point be lemon sections, although I'm not sure who I'm going to pair my OC's with. Maybe I'll ask you guys who I should pair them with later on. Please rate and review. :)

* * *

A cold chill made its way up my spine, my body turning frigid as I made my way through the forest. I had no idea where I was going, but I knew that I was going to die soon. The weather outside was beautiful, the sun shining down on dew drops clinging to the trees, and I knew that I should have been warm. I wasn't though; I was frozen, my fingers turning blue as I fell to the ground, the pain shooting up my leg in a sharp burst. The blood that was running in a stream down my leg should have been warm against my skin, but I couldn't feel it anymore. Forcing myself to my feet, I limped forward. I had to keep going.

"Hey, stop! Who are you?" A voice called out in aggression to me, and I obeyed, my eyes lazily scanning the area only to notice a giant wall with a large iron gate, two men standing watch with a teenager in orange. I opened my mouth to speak, but no words came out, the colors blurring together as I fell to the ground. The orange color swirled around me as the teenager got closer, yelling things that my mind couldn't understand in its state. I felt arms around me suddenly, holding tightly only my shoulders and legs as I was lift up bridal style, my head lolling back when my muscles refused to hold it up. I laughed internally as I thought about what they must; that I'm dead. My eyes were open; I just wasn't able to move, putting all my strength into fighting back the darkness tugging at the corner of my consciousness. It was out of the question to pass out, not with who I was, with what I was. It was too dangerous.

_You should have bandaged you're tattoo, idiot._ Words that I heard not long ago drifted through my head as I scoffed. He was always scolding me.

"Hey, are you alright?" A voice asked me as I blinked against the blur of colors. How long had I been so deep in thought? My environment had completely changed, and as the colors sharpened and returned to their original places, I found myself staring up at a white ceiling, white walls around me. There was a white blanket over me, although it was stained red in several places. A shiver wracked my body as the cold started to return, the numbness of death fading away, the pain coming back. The orange blur that had carried me here was a teenage boy, his blonde hair pushed back by a silver plate with something etched into it, his large blue eyes moving from my face to my wound frantically, a frown scratched on his face in concentration. There were marks on his cheeks that interested me, reminding me of a fox. A tingling feeling on my wound caught my attention as I looked down to see a woman with a beautiful face, a blue diamond on her forehead above where her eyebrows were knotted together in concentration. Her hands were above my wounds, a green light flowing around me as I felt my skin knotting together, several of my wounds healing themselves slowly, although painfully. Her bright brown eyes darted to the boy before they returned to my wounds.

"Honestly Naruto, you leave the village for a mere ten minutes and you already bring in more trouble!" She growled as the boy scratched his head. So his name was Naruto? I'd have to remember that, if I survived.

"I'm sorry, Granny." He mumbled as confusion washed over me. Did he just call her Granny? She looked no older then 20.

"Tell me what happened. Who is this?"

"I don't know. She was limping though the forest and she came up to the gate and fell over. I don't think she realized she was at the village, I think she was just running from something." I watched the woman's reaction as she knitted her brows together again, her hands retreating as she touched my right arm. I flinched, knowing that she was staring at my tattoo as I forced my body to pull away, tugging the blanket up to cover me.

"You're awake!" The boy yelled as he put his face close to mine, a smile on his face. I blinked in return.

"Naruto."

"WAH?! How'd you know my name?!"

"She had just said it."

"You were listening?" The woman asked softly as I nodded, the pain in my body minimal as I sat up, making sure to hide my tattoo.

"Can you explain better then Naruto did then?"

"I'm afraid not."

"What's your name?" Naruto asked as I looked at him, my lazy eyes empty. I guess I could tell him, I did owe him that.

"My name is Aimi."

"Nice to meet you Aimi! You already know, but my name is Naruto Uzumaki, and I'm going to be Hokage one day!" He yelled loudly. My eyebrows knit together as I thought about the word he just said.

"Hokage?" I repeated as he nodded. "Does that mean I'm in the Village Hidden in the Leaves?"

"Yeah! And this is the 5th Hokage, Granny Tsunade! She saved you with medical ninjutsu!" A flash of concern passed the woman's face as I looked at her before smiling softly.

"Thank you, I appreciate your help. I didn't mean to come to this village, I just…" The sound of a door slamming open cut me off as the two men from the gate earlier burst in, panting and pale.

"Lady Hokage! Something urgent has happened!" They screamed as they pointed behind them. "T-the gate! It's being attacked by a g-g-g-iant dragon!"

"A dragon?!" Tsunade and Naruto screamed as I paled.

"Please come help! It's yelling at us to return its belongings, but we don't know what it's talking about!"

"Dammit. Send squad ten and eight!" Tsunade paled as she stood up and went to run out of the room.

"Wait. Send back the phrase 'in the darkness you'll find light' as well, and take me with you."

"What?" Naruto questioned as Tsunade looked me over.

"Just do as she says, hurry." She yelled as the men vanished, and she turned to me again. "Can you walk?"

"No."

"I'll carry you." Naruto stuttered as he held out his hands towards me. Accepting, I put my hands in his as he smiled and turned around, lifting me easily onto his back before running out of the hospital. The streets weren't in chaos, the people moving about happily as Naruto bolted through everyone, quickly arriving at the gate that I had come in. When we made our way though the gate my heart stopped at what I saw. A large dragon with scales as pristine as snow was frozen, a boy kneeling in front of him with a strange hand sign that caused his shadow to connect to the dragons, holding him in place. Sweat beaded on the boys forehead as he tried to control the dragon, another boy behind him with a large white dog smirked, red marks on his cheeks standing out as he started to spin.

"No!" I screamed suddenly as the red cheeked boy and his dog began to spin faster, their figures no longer visible in the swirling chakra and wind.

"Fang over fang!"

"NO!" I screamed again as I ignored my bodies refusal to move. I lunged off Naruto's back, summoning chakra to my hands as I appeared in front of the two swirling masses, the sharp points of their attacks landing on my palms as I caught them, kicking the shadow boy in the chin as I landed, sending him back as the shadow was released, the dragon roaring at the freedom. The spinning in my hands stopped, the boy with the red marks on his cheeks and the dog landing in front of me, his hand on mine and the dog's nose in my palm, utter shock on their faces at being stopped. More of my blood ran down my arms from my shredded palms, but the boy had gripped my hands, preventing me from pulling them back.

"Shikamaru!" Naruto yelled as he ran to the boy I had kicked, who sat up and wiped blood from his mouth. The blue eyes shot a glare at me. "What the hell are you doing?!" Naruto growled.

"I'm sorry…please don't hurt him…" I whispered as I tried to pull my hand away from the boy in front of me, who squeezed my hand tighter, the pain shooting up my arm as I winced.

"Who?" The boy in front of me asked, his dark, sharp eyes glaring at me. My black eyes shifted to the white dragon behind me, who had calmed after being released. "Wait, Shikamaru, your shadow possession!"

"It got released when she kicked me, Kiba. The dragon just isn't attacking."

"Tatsuo, don't hurt anyone here. They saved me, they didn't abduct me." I whispered as I gave up trying resist against Kiba's grip. A bright light flashed as everyone closed their eyes against it. I felt Kiba pull on my hand, twisting my arm so I couldn't run away in the distraction.

"Understood. Although I do wish he would let you go." Tatsuo's voice said softly as the light faded and I sighed when my eyes landed on him, his blue eyes glancing over everyone.

"Where'd the dragon go?" Naruto asked.

"If you give her back without a scene, then we'll leave. I promise." Tatuso said as he bowed slightly, but Kiba's grip did nothing as he looked at Tsunade.

"She's still in critical condition, and Kiba's attack made her lose even more blood. She'll die if she doesn't rest."

"Thank you for informing me, we'll try and find a safe location to heal her wounds." Tatsuo smiled as he held out his hand to Kiba. "May you please release her?"

"Tsunade?" Kiba questioned as she nodded.

"Release her, but I have one request of you two."

"What's that?" Tatsuo asked as Kiba let go of my hand, blood pooling in my torn palms.

"You two stay in the village until she recovers."

"That's not a good idea." I replied as Tatsuo made his way to stand beside me.

"Please. I know. But I still want you to stay here." Tsunade smiled as Tatsuo and I gasped, the rest of the people looking at her in confusion.

"Very well." Tatsuo smiled as he bowed again to her before turning to me and smacking the back of my head. "I swear to god if you ever do that again, I will beat you to a pulp." He growled before picking me up and putting me on his back.

"Shikamaru, Kiba, you two were the only available ones of your teams that I called. Are you still available?"

"Yeah, I'm free." Kiba nodded as Shikamaru shook his head.

"No, I have something to do. It's such a drag, but I gotta do it."

"Fine. Kiba, Naruto, you two come with us, everyone else; go back to your duties."

"Yes, Lady Hokage." Everyone said at once as Tatsuo gasped.

"Hokage? But that means we're…"

"Yeah, and they want us to stay." I mumbled quietly in his ear as he frowned.

"Why?"

"I'm not sure. She saw my tattoo…" I said as he sighed, following the woman without saying anything. When we arrived back at the hospital, they put me back in the bed, and after a lot of arguing, she convinced Tatsuo to sit in the other bed beside me while they got someone to look at him as well. He had several minor injuries, but they were healed quickly with the help of the medical core, and he sat on the bed while they inspected me again.

"Her palms are pretty torn up but it seems she somehow held together her skin with chakra…surprisingly there isn't going to be any permanent damage, just a lot of stitches and healing time."

"Thank you." Tsunade smiled as they left. I looked down at my now stitched hands and sighed. Tatsuo was going to be really angry with me for doing that. A warm tongue on my arm startled me as I yelped and looked over to see the giant white dog sitting beside my bed, his head down as he whined softly. I put my hand on his head softly as I smiled at him

"It's alright big guy." I said to him as his tail moved slightly.

"Yeah, I'm sorry about your hands too." The guy with the red marks on his cheeks said awkwardly, scratching his brown hair. "My name is Kiba Inuzuka, this is Akamaru."

"My name is Aimi."

"And I'm Tatsuo."

"So, granny, what did you mean by you know?" Naruto questioned as I flinched, Tatsuo's eyes darkening as he looked at my arm. He always scolded me to cover up my mark, but I never did.

"It's nothing really." Tsunade smiled.

"Our clan name is Ryuu. You've probably never heard of them." Tatsuo spoke up as I looked at him in shock. Kiba and Naruto both shook their heads.

"The Ryuu clan is a clan of dragons, their power and skill is beyond belief. This caused a lot of the villages to abandon them, killing them on sight if they saw them." Tsunade explained as Naruto frowned.

"We were just attacked by someone saying he was from the Sound Village." I shivered as I remembered the creepy man. "He said he wanted us to join him, but when we refused…"

"He's been hunting us for a long time now." Tatsuo admitted as everyone in the room paled.

"The sound village…that's…"

"Orichimaru." Naruto growled in rage.

"Yes, that's him. You're village is in danger the longer we're here. Although you're the first village that hasn't tried to kill us knowing that we are from the Ryuu clan."

"So that dragon earlier, was you?" Kiba asked in amazement as Tatsuo nodded.

"Yes."

"The Ryuu clan are all born with the spirit of the dragon. There is several different dragon spirits, but every one hundred years the best woman and man are chosen to get together and have children. Nineteen years ago, that's when it happened."

"What do you mean?" Naruto asked as Tatsuo frowned.

"Nobody knows who the two parents spirit dragon is until after they woman is pregnant, but this year the two strongest ninjas of the Ryuu clan were from the Black dragon and the White dragon."

"What? That's…" Tsunade stuttered as I nodded.

"That was our parents. When they came out to the world of who their spirit dragons were, everyone became scared. There has never been a mix of the white and black dragons, and they're both the strongest of the clan." I explained as I looked at my tattoo. "When they learned this, they decided that it was time to exterminate our family. Luckily, a handful of our clan were strong enough to put off the attacks until my brother was born."

"Somehow they survived long enough for my sister to be born as well, but when we were four and five one of our clan betrayed us. He was jealous of how strong we were at such a young age and killed the rest of the clan."

"But you're still alive." Naruto thought out loud as I laughed.

"Obviously. But he's still after us. It's been thirteen years."

"When my sister was born, our parents knew the clan was coming to an end, and to ensure that Aimi would never be killed, they took the black spirit dragon in my father out of him and gave it to her."

"What does that mean?" Naruto asked as he looked confused. "I thought you all had that?"

"We do. We all have spirit dragons, but she actually has the dragon."

"Like a jinchuriki?" Naruto asked softly as Tatsuo looked at him surprised.

"Yes, except the black dragon isn't a feral being like most of the demons inside most jinchuriki." Tsunade explained as Kiba ruffled his hair.

"I'm so confused." He sighed as Naruto nodded in agreement.

"It doesn't matter, that's not why I called you two here." Tsunade said as the boys looked at her. "Since someone is trying to kill them, it's dangerous for them to be alone, but Aimi can't leave the hospital yet. I want you two to stand guard at different intervals. Kiba, you will go first, Naruto, you'll go second. While Kiba is here, I want you, Naruto, to take Tatsuo to your house. When Aimi recovers, the both of them will be living there with you."

"Alright." They both nodded as I paled.

"Living there?"

"Yes. The leaf village isn't like most villages. You two don't have to, but if you are okay with it, I'd like you to live here and become shinobi for this village."

"But…" I stuttered in amazement as Tatsuo smacked me before bowing low.

"Thank you so much…" He said softly as he looked at me, then Kiba and Akamaru. "You better keep her safe." He said as Kiba nodded, a smirk crossing his face.

"Don't worry, I got it."

A strange feeling of loneliness overcame me when the door closed behind Tatsuo, leaving me alone with Kiba and Akamaru, who had jumped onto the bed to lick my bandages while he lay at my feet. The sun was starting to set, casting an orange glow into the room as we sat in an awkward silence.

"The Inuzuka clan, it's a clan of beast masters right?" I asked as I pet Akamaru's head gently.

"Yeah, why?"

"You're features are interesting, does it come from being so close with the dogs throughout the generations?" Kiba's face reflected confusion as he looked at me.

"Interesting? Well…I guess so? I never thought about it." I lazily moved my eyes over to him.

"I didn't mean interesting in a bad way, relax." Kiba cocked his head slightly to the side as I spoke before ruffling his hair again.

"Going with your logic, what can the dragon clan do?"

"It depends on the spirit dragon."

"Well, yours is the black one right? What does that do?"

"People with the black spirit dragon have an easier time with earth style and water style jutsu because of our connection with the moon. But I have a Kekkei Genkai ability that allows me to sift through people's memories and current feelings." Kiba visibly flinched from the corner of my eye at my words, his eyes widening as he stared at me.

"Memories and feelings?"

"Yes. Would you like me to test it on you?" He held up his hands in front of him quickly, shaking his head.

"N-no thanks."

"What about Akamaru?"

"We've always been together, so our memories probably aren't much different." Kiba smiled as he stared at the sleeping dog. "But there is one memory that's always troubled me. It pushed me to be a better ninja."

"Which one is that?" I asked as I subtly flickered out my chakra to scan the feelings coming from him. I was overcome with guilt and physical pain wrapped up in sadness as I stared at him.

"No, it's nothing."

"I see."

"If you can see everyone's memories and feelings, it must be easy to make friends huh?"

"Friends?" I asked as I blinked at him. "No village has ever accepted us, I've never had an opportunity to make friends…all I have is Tatsuo, and he scolds me for using my Kekkei Genkai because it's an 'invasion of privacy' as he says."

"I'm sorry." Kiba mumbled as he thought over what I said.

"It's alright. The only reason I asked to test it is because I haven't mastered the memory part of it. Tatsuo doesn't let me use it often, so I can't control it well. He never uses his either, yet he has somehow mastered it."

"What's his do?"

"He can hear thoughts if he concentrates hard enough. The black spirit dragon focuses on the eyes while the white dragon concentrates on the ears. He can hear anything, even the blood flowing through veins. It helps detect irregular health problems."

"He'd be a great medical ninja." Kiba concluded as I nodded.

"I'm sure he would be. Maybe he can be." Kiba smiled at me before jumping to his feet when there was a knock on the door.

"It's just me, relax." Naruto mumbled. "It's my turn." Kiba nodded, waking Akamaru before he left. Had we really talked that long?

The next few weeks during my recovery I had a lot of people watch over me. I had met several of the people in the village that were my age other then Kiba and Naruto. In total, I had met Choji, Ino, Hinata, Shino, Shikamaru, Neji, Tenten, Lee and Sakura. Tsunade was watching over me today, although I could sense from her feelings that it was mostly because she was avoiding doing paper work. She had told me that the people I had met were all exceptional shinobi, all, except for Naruto, at the rank of chunin already. A lot of the time when I was with Tsunade and Sakura, they explained the way of the village, and how everything worked as well as the rank of ninja and how different jutsus worked. Choji and Ino would come in together, but all he would do was eat while Ino's stomach would growl. Shino would sit in the corner and stare at me. It creeped me out but I would just stare back. He didn't seem aggressive, yet I didn't make a move to talk to him, his bugs scanning my feelings as I scanned his. I liked when Neji would come in because he would talk to me about chakra control, and he said that him and Hinata would teach me some of the gentle fist style that belonged to the Hyuga clan. I wasn't fond of Tenten, so she had stopped coming along with Neji, and Sakura seemed to come with Naruto a lot, occasionally accompanied by a boy named Sai who stared at everything with an empty gaze. He baffled me by how he had no feelings no matter how hard I inspected him, so I didn't like when he came in. Lee was the last to come in before Tsunade, and he insisted on getting me to do some physical training while talking to me about taijutsu.

"Have you figured out why I came myself this time?" Tsunade asked, snapping me out of my reflections. I shook my head.

"I thought it was to avoid paperwork." A vein appeared on her forehead as Tatsuo came inside and sighed at her facial expression.

"No, it's because you can finally be released from the hospital."

"Really?" Tatsuo smiled as she nodded.

"Yes, her injuries were very bad, and it's taken a long time to repair the internal organs but she's safe to go out now. She can even start training with you."

"With you? You started training already?" I asked as I got out of the hospital bed, eager to put on real clothes and go out into the sunlight.

"Yes. Kiba had reported to me what you had told him about the abilities of the white dragon, and I agreed that it would be a great asset for a medical ninja, so I took him under my wing personally to train him." My jaw dropped as Tatsuo rubbed the back of his head, smiling awkwardly.

"Yeah, it's been going pretty good."

"I can't believe the Hokage herself is training someone like you." I smiled as Tatsuo narrowed his blue eyes.

"What's that mean?" He growled as I smirked, crossing my arms and looking out the window.

"Aimi, while you've been in the hospital I've been putting together a team to help train you. Although we are low on ninja for missions, I've put three aside specifically to help train you." Tsunade smiled as she held out some papers to me.

"What's this?" I asked as I took them and looked at the profiles of three ninja. I had met all of them these past few weeks.

"I've compiled the team to best asset your training, and get you up to speed as quickly as possible." She explained as I looked over the papers.

"I helped her put the team together, based on your personality." Tatsuo agreed as he pointed to a paper with information on Hinata Hyuga. "For example, I picked Hinata instead of Neji because of the gender, even though Neji is stronger."

"Hinata is for my chakra control right?" I asked as Tatsuo nodded.

"Yeah, and I was told that her and Neji agreed to teach you some of the gentle fist style."

"They did…what about the other two?" I asked as I looked at a paper with Kiba Inuzuka's information and Rock Lee's information.

"Rock Lee is for your physical training." Tsunade explained as I remembered back to the boy. He had told me that he couldn't use anything except taijutsu…

"I put Kiba and Akamaru in there." Tatsuo smiled as I looked up to meet his blue eyes. There was a strange look in them as I raised my eyebrows.

"Why?"

"I was originally going to put Naruto in there to work on teamwork because he's…difficult to get along with." Tatsuo sighed as if remembering something. "But, we're going to be living with him so I tried to pick someone else that's hard to get along with."

"He didn't seem that difficult to get along with. Maybe you're just bad at making friends." I replied as he narrowed his eyes at me again.

"No. I can get along with him fine. I just know your personality is going to complicate getting along with him."

"Why's that?" I growled angrily as he laughed and flicked my forehead.

"You'll see. It'll be a surprise I guess. But I have to go; I'm doing more training with Sakura today." He said as he left the room with a smirk on his face.

"I have to go as well…before Shizune finds me and drags me back." Tsunade sighed. "Come on, I need to sign you out."

"Alright." I nodded as I got to my feet, changing quickly before following her out of the room. When I was finally signed out of the hospital I smiled, staring up at the sky as I looked at the clouds. It was nice to finally be outside again, I thought to myself as I sighed and looked around. Now I just had to find my way around town without getting lost.

It took me a while to finally make it out of the heart of the town and down to the green hills behind the buildings, making my way to the training field that I was told to meet my team at. I moved my black eyes over the large field to search for the three others, finally finding a girl sitting by herself on three wooden poles in the ground. As I made my way closer I recognized her. Hinata. Opening her white eyes from her concentration she looked over at me and smiled, jumping down to stand in front of me.

"Good morning…"

"Morning, Hinata."

"Good morning, Aimi Ryuu!" A loud voice yelled happily as I moved my eyes to see Rock Lee jogging up to us, a smile on his face. Snaking my chakra out I called upon my Kekkei Genkai to inspect the feelings of the two around me. A wave of insecurity washed over me from Hinata, confidence buried underneath several layers of doubt as she smiled at me, unknowing of the invasion of privacy. I frowned at her in confusion, ignoring it for the time being as I focused more on Lee, and was almost blown over by the confidence and happiness that emanated from him. Determination multiplying his feelings tenfold, I almost didn't notice a flicker of something else from behind us. I couldn't place what the feeling was, and I had to double check that it wasn't coming from the two beside me. Pulling out a kunai, I flicked my wrist to throw it at the approaching feeling, a spark of fear and annoyance replacing whatever the other feeling was as they dodged my attack.

"What the hell was that for?!" Kiba yelled angrily as Akamaru barked at me, agreeing with his master. Withdrawing my chakra I looked over at him.

"Sorry." I shrugged as he narrowed his canine like eyes at me.

"I've been assigned as team leader…" Hinata said softly beside us as the two boys nodded in agreement. I looked her over, wondering how she could be team leader after reading her emotions. It was weird that she would be the team leader, and it was weird that Tatsuo would put her on the team instead of Neji, who was more skilled at this then she was. I had seen through his lie quickly, because he knew fully well that I didn't get along well with other girls, having only grown up with him I didn't know how to interact properly with them. Maybe that's what he was training me to do? I wondered as I looked over at her. No, it was something else…

"So, Aimi, what would you like to do?" She asked me as I looked around, pulling myself out of my thoughts. What had she said?

"What do you mean?"

"I can train you in chakra control today if you want, or you can go with Lee and do some taijutsu." I thought about her question as an image of Tatsuo appeared in my head. Something about Hinata had caught his interest, and I was curious as to what it was.

"Chakra sounds good. But what's he here for if I only have two options?" I asked as I pointed to Kiba, who growled in response.

"He's here to spar with you. He's balanced in both chakra and physical fighting, so if we teach you, he's here for you to practice using what you learnt." Lee explained as he let himself fall to the ground. "Now, if I cannot do 1000 push ups, then it is 2000 leg kicks!"

"…What is he doing…?" I asked as Kiba laughed.

"He's training while we train you."

"Let's go more into the open…" Hinata smiled as I nodded, the three of us making our way to the middle of the field, Lee's 'one, two, one, two' barely audible anymore. "Alright…I think we're far enough. Uhm…why don't you two spar first so I can see where you are with chakra control?" Hinata asked softly as I shrugged.

"Sure, if you want."I mumbled. Kiba smirked, sharp incisors showing as he bent down into a fighting position that resembled a dog.

"Ready?" He asked me as I frowned. I didn't really feel like fighting right now. I didn't have time to contemplate getting ready or not as he lunged at me, his nails had grown longer to resemble claws as I ducked, barely dodging it. Was that chakra? When did he do that? Jumping out of the way of another attack I called chakra to my hands, throwing a quick punch at him, only to hit a piece of wood.

"Substitution…" I complained as I felt a hand hit the back of my head, sending me flying forward. Putting my hands out I bounced off the ground and stood back up, anger rising in me as the back of my head throbbed. "You're supposed to use chakra, not physical attacks." I growled at him, getting a laugh in return.

"I don't have to do anything; it's you that has to show us chakra. I can use whatever I want." I narrowed my eyes at him as I moved my hands quickly, forming several hand signs as his face twisted in confusion.

"Dragon blade, chakra sword."

"What the hell?" Kiba mumbled as black chakra leaked from the tattoo on my arm to pool in my hand, elongating into the form of a sword before hardening into a black dagger that was glowing with my own blue chakra around my hand.

"Ready for my chakra control then?" I smirked as Hinata's eyes hardened, veins appearing around them as she took in the attack, reading my body. Kiba frowned as I lunged at him, slicing at his arm as he tried to block with his hand, only to have the blade go through. He hissed and jumped back as Hinata jumped in between us and held up her hands.

"Stop."

"What the hell kind of attack was that?" Kiba asked as he looked at his hand, wiggling his fingers to make sure they still worked.

"A chakra blade, it's not physical. It uses the black dragon's chakra to form a blade, and my chakra encloses it. I made sure I didn't cut anything on you, it was only mental pain."

"Mental pain?" Hinata asked as she looked at Kiba's hand.

"Yeah. It only attacks the nerves, sending electrical surges through the body and confusing the brain into thinking that the muscles are cut when they aren't."

"It's not a good feeling." Kiba replied dryly.

"It's not supposed to be, but sorry. I'm not good at controlling my temper. What did you inspect of my chakra, Hinata?"

"Oh. Well, it seems like you use too much at one time to do something…"

"What do you mean?" I asked as I walked over to Kiba and grabbed his hand.

"Well, for example, you should have only used about 20% of chakra to do that attack, yet you used 50%."

"How do you know that?" I asked in amazement as I looked from Kiba's hand to Hinata's face, looking at her eyes. It seemed she had a special set of eyes too.

"Why do you have my hand?" Kiba asked softly as I looked back at him.

"Oh, right. Here." I said as I pushed a spot on his hand causing him to sigh. "Take the pain away?"

"Yeah…"

"Good." I smiled as I dropped his hand and turned to face Hinata. "So?"

"I think I know how to help you." She smiled softly. Hinata was about to say something when she froze, her and Kiba tensing up and moving to a fighting position.

"Someone's here…" Kiba growled low as Hinata nodded.

"Yeah…" A feeling of being watched crawled up my spine, making the hairs on my neck stand up as I looked around. I tried to call upon my chakra to try and get a feeling reading, but Hinata was right. I had used much more then I should have when I used the Dragon blade. Fear gripped me as the bushes beside us started to rustle.

"Someone's coming!" Hinata yelled as a figure lunged towards us from the shadows.


	2. Prologue-We Will Protect You

As the shadow lunged at us I realized slowly that it didn't seem to be moving of its own free will. The sun started to illuminate the shadow as it fell down in front of us, white hair surrounded a face of an older man dressed in red, and a large welt on the back of his head grew while he twitched on the ground.

"That's what you get for checking out my sister!" Tatsuo yelled angrily as he stepped from the bushes that the man had jumped from, his face red as he fumed, Naruto coming out to stand behind him.

"Yeah Pervy Sage you nasty old bat!"

"Pervy…Sage?" I laughed as the man jumped to his feet to glare at Naruto.

"I told you to STOP calling me that!"

"Who's that?" I asked as Hinata relaxed from her position and sighed. Kiba rubbed his forehead as if he was in pain.

"His name is Jiraiya…he's one of the legendary sannin like the Hokage, Tsunade. But…" Kiba trailed off as looked at the man.

"He's known around here for being a…p-pervert..." Hinata finished as I raised an eyebrow.

"So he was in the bushes watching us?" I asked as Hinata nodded. Jiraiya had said something that had caused Tatsuo to fume, and I watched as he picked up a stick and started chasing him around with it, Naruto joining in.

"Your shorst are pretty short." Kiba scoffed as I blushed looking down at my legs.

"Do you really think so lowly of me that I would hit on a young girl like her?!" Jiraiya yelled as the two boys gave up chase.

"Yes." Naruto sighed as Tatsuo stood beside me protectively.

"I'm not sure I really understand what's going on. Why are you here Tatsuo, I thought you were training with Sakura?"

"I was, but she was sent to go look for a few people to go on a mission. Naruto was one of them, so I had stopped to get him, and saw that old man looking at you…" Tatsuo trailed off with an evil glare. "She needed to get you too Kiba." He added as Kiba smiled and nodded, waving as he ran off with Akamaru.

"I should go with him before Sakura finds me…" Naruto mumbled as he shivered in fear, running after Kiba as Jiraiya snuck off into the distance without a trace and disappeared.

"So, Hinata, how's her chakra control?" Tatsuo questioned.

"It's very good; she just uses a little too much to do things. It's a common problem…"

"Really? I've never known anyone that has issues with it…" Tatsuo trailed off as I glared at him.

"N-Naruto had that problem before…I think it's something to do with some jinchuriki…"

"I suppose... But as long as you can help her with it, it doesn't matter. I've got to go back and see Lady Tsunade; she's going to train me while Sakura is out. See you two later." Tatsuo smiled as he started walking off.

"Would you like to come to my place to train?" Hinata asked in a soft voice as I nodded. I suppose there wasn't anything else to do. Following her down the streets of the leaf village I let my eyes drift over the different stores and people, taking in everything I saw so I could follow this path later and not get lost. I found my eyes drifting to Hinata several times on the walk, the curiosity of Tatuso's interest nipping at the back of my mind. She was very pretty, her eyes the color of moonlight with no pupils to cloud the color, and she always had a soft expression, her lips in a permanent gentle smile. Her hair was so dark that it was almost blue as it fell around her face and down her back, bangs cutting across her forehead in a straight line with slight breaks, just above her eyes. She had many more clothes on then Ino and Sakura, maybe even Tenten so it was weird that she had caught Tatsuo's attention before the others. Something interesting was inside this girl.

"We're here…" She smiled as she pointed to the large house in front of me. Noises of punches and kicks followed by grunting wafted out to our ears as I looked up at the wall.

"Who's training?" I asked as she led me past the gate and into the beautiful house. The house seemed to be in the shape of a square with a hollow middle, where a tree and a training field stood, two figures moving quickly as they sparred with each other in the middle. I could barely make out their bodies at the speed they were moving.

"One is my father. He's been training with Neji for a while now."

"Neji?" I asked as I recalled meeting him, the boy with the immense skills with the byakugan. We watched the fighting for a little while as I tried to absorb the movements of Neji and Hinata's father, taking in their use of chakra control with amazement.

"He's amazing…" I breathed as they ceased their attacks, Neji panting as he stared at her father with a smile.

"You're improving greatly Neji, let's get some tea."

"Right." He nodded. When Hinata didn't respond, I looked to my side to see that she wasn't there anymore. I paled and looked back to see the two men looking at me, her father with a slight aggressiveness behind his eyes at the possible need to defend. I held up my hands in fear.

"I-I'm sorry! She was just here!" I panicked as Neji chuckled.

"This is Aimi, of the Ryuu clan. She and her brother were just invited into the leaf village by Lady Tsunade. I believe she was training under Hinata today."

"Oh, I see. Welcome." He said with a smile, the negativity behind his eyes gone as he looked me over. I fidgeted uncomfortably. "You have great power lying dormant in you. I'm not sure if Hinata is the best one to train you." He said as Hinata came back with a tray in her hand, two cups of tea and some snacks in the middle. She smiled and placed it in front of her dad and Neji, who both sat down and took their cups.

"What do you mean by that?" I questioned in shock that her own father would say something like that.

"Neji and I are finished training for the day, why don't you take him with you when you leave?" Her father finally added as he finished his cup of tea and made his way into the house, the three of us sitting alone as Neji sipped his tea silently, a strange look behind his moonlight eyes. Hinata didn't seem to be phased by what was said as she smiled, standing and excusing herself as she made her way to the bathroom.

"Don't think too much about what was said." Neji said into his cup as I looked to him.

"I don't understand. Hinata seems amazing. Just because you're better doesn't mean she isn't good."

"I agree." Neji nodded the strange look still behind his eyes as he turned to meet my dark ones. "The Hyuga clan is more complicated then that though."

"So it's more of a clan thing then a Hinata thing…" I sighed as I looked up at the sky. I couldn't really relate, my clan was basically exterminated a long time ago.

"I suppose you could put it that way. She has improved greatly in her quest to please her father."

"And what about you?" Neji seemed to look puzzled as he looked back to me.

"What do you mean?"

"Why do you improve yourself? I've heard a lot about you, Neji. Everyone says you're a genius, a master. What pushes you to get that title?"

"I…" Neji started as he looked up to some birds flying in the sky. He watched them for a while before smiling. "I don't have anything that pushes me. I do it because I chose to, and I can." I watched him as I absorbed his words, trying to understand why that was what urged him to get stronger, but I couldn't come up with an answer as Hinata came back.

"Shall we begin?" She asked as I nodded, getting to my feet.

"Yes."

"Wait." Neji said as he stood up as well, crossing his arms, he looked me in the eyes. "What about you?" He asked as I frowned.

"To survive…the man chasing us is strong, and now there's a second one. I have to further myself if I have any hope of living my life."

"If that's the case, you should find another reason." Neji chuckled as I glared at him.

"What the hell does that mean?"

"Don't be so offended. I meant now that you are one of the leaf village, we'll all do everything we can to protect you." The offended feeling I had instantly melted away as a strange ball formed in my throat, Hinata nodding beside Neji with a smile. Is this what Tatsuo had seen in Hinata? The possibility of this feeling, of being accepted no matter what danger we brought with us, of what we were, or what we could do? If so, was it just Hinata?

"Thank you…" I whispered softly, blinking rapidly against my now glossy eyes, whisking the tears away before they could spill over. "Should we start?"

"Yes." Hinata said as she bent her knees, holding out her arms. "Byakugan!" She yelled as her eyes hardened, veins appearing around her eyes. If I was going to train my Kekkei Genkai then I had to use mine too. Concentrating, I let my chakra seep out of me, reaching it out towards her as she gasped, and tried to dodge it. Shock that she could see my chakra I made sure the strand was attached, reading her feelings as I sank into a fighting position as well. I saw Neji off to the side, the same veins around his eyes as he watched us, inspecting the use of my chakra as we moved. As if sensing that my eyes weren't focused on her, Hinata lunged at me, her palm hitting my shoulder as she sent chakra through me, a scream peeling out of me at the unexpected pain.

"I'm sorry, but you should never not pay attention…" Hinata said sadly as she went back to her gentle fist position. Guilt was overflowing in her feeling grid as I shook my head.

"You're right, it's fine." I smiled, summoning some of my other chakra into my hand. "Dragon Blade, Chakra Sword!" The black chakra from my tattoo seeped into my hand, pulling out the chakra blade that I had used on Kiba earlier. I heard Neji gasp as he inspected my attack, but Hinata's feeling grid jumped with a few different feelings.

"You used too much again…"

"Hinata's right, you should try to summon less chakra to use that."

"Right, sorry." I nodded as I lunged at her, reading her feelings to try and anticipate if she was going to attack or defend, and I managed to block a lot of her attacks. Our sparring went on for a while, until my chakra was running low, her eyes cancelling out as well as my feeling reading snapping as my chakra returned. We both gave a final blow, our hands colliding as my chakra blade sliced her hand just as she sent chakra to block my chakra point in my hand, cancelling my blade. We both yelled in pain as we retracted our hands, falling to the ground. I panted as I stared up at the sky, the cool breeze felt nice on the sweat covering my body. Looking up I saw Neji looking down at me, his hand extended to me.

"I can unblock your chakra point if you'd like, to take the pain away."

"Okay…" I mumbled as I grabbed his hand. Pulling me to my feet, he pushed a tiny point in my hand, the pain fading, allowing me to gather chakra in my hand again. I knelt down next to Hinata, grabbing her hand and pushing a spot in her hand like I did for Kiba.

"Thank you." She smiled as she stood up, her breathing returning to normal. "What do you think Neji?" She asked as he passed us each a cup of tea. Hinata seemed shocked as she accepted it with a smile. I accepted mine as well as I tried to hide my disgust as I looked at it.

"She's very talented. I think the gentle fist would be a great asset for her, if we get permission from the Hyuga clan to teach it to her. Although, I doubt they will give us permission unless you can control your chakra better."

"I understand." I nodded as he raised an eyebrow.

"Are you not thirsty?"

"I'm very thirsty…it's just…"

"What?"

"I actually hate tea…" I laughed awkwardly as they both looked at me before each other.

"You should have just said." He said as he took the cup back. "I'll drink it then."

"I can get you something else if you'd like." Hinata smiled as I shook my head.

"No it's fine. I was told that Tatsuo and I are staying at Naruto's, maybe I'll got there and make coffee…" I rambled as Hinata gasped.

"N-Naruto?"

"Hm? Yeah, wanna walk me there? I don't know where it is…"

"Y-yes!" Hinata said eagerly as I watched her quickly finish her tea. Curious, I snaked my chakra out again and surrounded her, and I was almost blown over by the infatuation that flowed from her.

"You should stop and buy some coffee, if you intend to make some there." Neji sighed.

"Why?"

"I'd bet anything that all Naruto has in his house is ramen and milk."

"Interesting…Well, I'll see you later Neji."

"Yes, goodbye." He waved as Hinata led me out of the house, and down some more streets in the village. We walked for a while until she brought me to a store, where I bought some of my favourite food and some coffee.

"Hey, Hinata?"

"Yes?"

"What is Naruto to you?" I asked as her face turned beat red and she touched her pointer fingers together in front of her face.

"U-uhm…N-Naruto is…he's…"

"Hahaha, it's alright, I can read your feelings remember?" I laughed as she fidgeted around. "Not that I'd need to with that reaction…"

"Y-yes…"

"Does he know?"

"I don't think so…"

"Is he an idiot?" I groaned in amazement as she smiled.

"N-no…w-well… We're here." She said as she pointed to an apartment a few levels up.

"Thanks Hinata. Hey, can I ask you something?"

"Sure." She smiled and nodded.

"Tatsuo had forbidden me to use it because it's an invasion of privacy, but I want to learn to master the Kekkei Genkai of the black dragon…so I was wondering if I could ask your permission to practice on you?" I asked as she paled slightly, thinking over my questioned. I resisted the urge to read her feelings as I waited.

"What is it?"

"Along with being able to read feelings, I can look into people's memories."

"My memories?"

"Yeah…"

"I don't see why not…" She smiled as I looked at her in surprise.

"Really?!"

"Yes, from what I know about a lot of the shinobi in this village, I'm one of the better ones to do this on because of people's pasts…"

"Thank you so much Hinata!" I exclaimed as I hugged her. "To thank you, why don't we do it here when we practice so you can look at Naruto while I do it? I won't be conscious because of my inexperience, so…" A blush crossed her face as she nodded.

"Sounds good…"

"Alright! Tomorrow night? He should be home by nightfall." Hinata nodded with a smile before waving and walking towards her home.

Making my way up to his apartment I felt a strange feeling of intruding as I knocked on the door. When Tatsuo answered I felt a bit of the weight of the feeling lift, walking inside and turning on the kettle to make some coffee.

"How did your training go?" He asked as I shrugged.

"It's alright. Neji and Hinata said that I use more then I need for certain things so I need to start working on that before they can teach me anything."

"Neji?" He asked as I sipped my coffee.

"Yep. Hinata's dad told him to help me since they were done training for the day. He's really amazing, I could barely see him when he was sparring."

"They are quite fast. I've heard Rock Lee is faster."

"Really? I'm supposed to train with him after my chakra control…"

"Good. I've seen his tai jutsu, it's absolutely incredible."

"Yeah…a lot of them are incredible." I smiled softly as I sipped my coffee.

"Did something happen? You seem happy."

"Yeah, I guess you could say that."

"Well?" Tatsuo urged as his blue eyes, filled with curiosity, locked on me.

"Neji had asked me why I push to further myself…I told him that it was to survive, because if I don't get stronger then I'll be killed…" I took another sip of my coffee, the ball in my throat appearing again as I smiled. "He told me that I should find a different reason, because now that we were part of the leaf village, everyone here will do everything they can to protect us…"

"Oh…" Tatsuo said with a smile. "I think we'll be fine here now." He smiled as I nodded.

"Where's Naruto?"

"He said he'd be back soon…" Tatsuo sighed as he looked at the clock. "All that was here was ramen and some expired milk, so he went out to get us food…" Tatsuo explained as I burst out laughing, spitting some of my coffee out as he raised an eyebrow. "What's funny?"

"It's nothing, it's just that Neji had said that he would bet anything that Naruto would only have ramen and milk here."

"Naruto's pretty predictable for a ninja then."

"It's kinda cute." I laughed as Tatsuo grunted.

"Tch, whatever." There was a loud bang as the front door was swung open, Naruto standing at the entrance as he held three bowls of something that smelt fantastic.

"I brought dinner! This ramen is the best in town, next time we'll go to Ichiraku Ramen itself, but for now, eat up!" Naruto yelled as he put the bowls down in front of us as we started eating. It tasted even better then it smelled as I scarfed it down, not aware how hungry I was until now, finishing quickly and sighing. Tatsuo raised his eyebrow at me as he ate his food slowly, savoring it.

"Hungry?" He teased as I glared.

"Maybe."

"You're done already too?!" Naruto gasped as I looked at him before nodding.

"Yeah."

"Nobody's ever eaten ramen as fast as me…" He gasped as he stared at me.

"What?" I questioned as he shook his head. Feeling uncomfortable I excused myself to go to the bathroom. I felt a blush creep across my face as I wasn't out of ear shot and heard the rest of their conversation.

"That's hot…"

"That's my sister, dumbass." Tatsuo growled as he hit Naruto over the head, a yelp followed by a sorry was the last thing I heard.


	3. Chapter One: Official Ninja

This chapter has a sexual portion, it's not nessicary to read if you want to skip it.

* * *

A soft knocking at my door woke me up as I groaned, opening my chocolate brown eyes to stare at the disturbance. The familiar feeling grid of Naruto welcomed me, filled with a slur of positive emotions trying to drown out a longing, but beside him was the feeling grid of a shy, doubtful person that was currently swirling with nervousness and excitement.

"Am I knocking loud enough?" Naruto asked quietly as I sighed and got to my feet, making my way over to the door and opening it to see him and Hinata, his hand continuing to knock on the air in front of him before he realized and turned to look at me.

"Stop knocking, I'm up."

"Sorry!" He laughed as Hinata waved at me.

"Morning, Aimi." She smiled as I moved so she could come in my room, closing the door on Naruto before he could follow.

"Hey!"

"I'm going to change, you can't come in." I mumbled as a small blush crossed his face.

"But Hinata went in…"

"I don't care if she sees." I smirked evilly as his grid sparked up with excitement, his blush deepening before I closed the door in his face. Hinata laughed slightly as I yawned, stretching my body. "Why you here so early?"

"It's not that early, Aimi…" She replied pointing to the clock. It was noon. "You just sleep in a lot. Did you forget what today was?"

"Of course not…"

"You're supposed to train with Lee first."

"Okay, that I did forget." I sighed as I pulled off my nightgown and pulled on my shirt and shorts, pulling my hair up into a messy ponytail. "But in my defence, he's going to be crazy today."

"Yes." Hinata laughed as we left went to leave, finding Naruto with his ear to the door. Ignoring him, I continued walking and made my way to the streets of the leaf village, looking around. It had been about four months since Tatsuo and I had first arrived, and the Hokage had scheduled today to be my exam to see if I could become an offical leaf ninja. I wasn't sure what the test was going to be, but it was only one test so I wasn't too worried. Tatsuo's exam was about a month ago, and he had passed with flying colors, even making genin in time to enter the chunin exams and becoming a chunin. He wore his headband around his arm in another attempt to hide his tattoo, but I could tell that he was proud, and he was starting to accept his tattoo and the fact that it didn't matter here. At first, some of the villagers had been worried, but once they got to know us the tension had passed quickly, and they seemed to be happy that they had us on their side, especially after seeing Tatsuo transform into a dragon. His medical ninjutsu was coming along exceptionally as well, and he had improved his Kekkei Genkai so much that he had to put a block on it so he didn't hear peoples thoughts all the time. He still went on and on about how our abilities were an invasion of privacy, but I ignored him. I had been studying with Hinata on how to perfect mine, and although the memory scanning wasn't perfect, it was easy for me to manage and I had learned a lot about it. When we first started I would be thrown into the most recent memory she had, but the more I used it I found that I would be thrown into the recesses of her mind, a black void appearing before me allowing me to pick where I went. I was sure there was more to it, but I was able to navigate through memories easily and that was enough for me, although we had discovered a side effect of it. Whenever I'd read her thoughts, that night I would have a dream of a random memory of hers, experiencing it as if I was her. We ignored it, and continued. She had also helped me build up a tolerance for my feeling grid reading, and thanks to her, I was able to keep it on 24-7 without any strain on my chakra. I had asked her to keep it a secret, so it was only the two of us that knew I was always inspecting feelings. Tatsuo would flip if he learned that.

"Good morning Aimi!" Lee cried loudly as I looked up from my thoughts to see him running towards us on his arms. Had he lost another bet?

"Morning Lee. What are you doing?"

"I was not able to do 10000 push ups so I have to train with you like this!" I stared at the boy looking up at me with a slight glare, disbelief at his words as he smiled.

"You and Neji have the same look!" He yelled as he stood up, and nodded. "But you are right; I made a promise to train you so I will train you properly!" Hinata laughed when she looked at my face as if agreeing with his words about Neji.

"When did you promise that?" I asked as I moved into the position to use the gentle fist style. Lee moved to his taijutsu position as he smiled.

"I made that promise to Lady Tsunade, and I do not break promises!" He yelled as he suddenly disappeared, his movements so quick that I almost couldn't read them. Taking a variation of my feeling reader that me and Hinata had discovered I expanded my radar of chakra around me, waiting for his grid to appear on it. His grid suddenly appeared to my right as I ducked, thrusting a palm out to hit him in the chest, only to be blocked by one of his hands. He disappeared again then, but his grid gave away his location, and I managed to block all of his attacks, punches being thrown back and forth until I accidently messed up. His punch landed hard on my stomach as my breath shot out of me while I flew back, colliding with something hard. I went into a coughing fit as Lee panicked, running to me with Hinata as I struggled to breathe through the coughing.

"Are you okay?" Lee questioned in panic. I held up a thumb up for him, unable to talk. I had thought that I went flying into a tree, but when I felt a hand rubbing small circles on my back I figured out that it was a person. I couldn't figure out who it was, everyone's grid around me was full of static, my mind unable to focus on them without oxygen.

"F-fine…" I mumbled eventually, my breathing heavy as the coughing stopped. "It was my fault for messing up anyways." I added as Lee sighed and smiled.

"I am sorry nonetheless!"

"You okay?" The voice of the person behind me asked softly, and I felt my heart beat increase as I recognized it as Kiba's. My face started to heat up as I stared up with wide eyes at Hinata, who was smiling down at my reaction. The small circles he was rubbing along my back to help me breathe stopped as his grid became clear again, and it was filled with panic. "Hey, Aimi! Why aren't you breathing? Aimi!" Kiba yelled as he stood up and moved to in front of me, his familiar face with the red marks filling my view as I let out a strange noise, unable to form words.

"She's fine Kiba." Tatsuo's voice sounded from behind me, filled with amusement as I looked up to see his familiar smirk. Kiba stood up and sighed along with Lee at the news, Hinata helping me to my feet.

"Tatsuo, what are you doing here?"

"I've been keeping it a secret from you, but I'm the one who's going to be running the exam for you. It's starting soon."

"What!?" I yelled as he frowned slightly.

"Don't think I'm going to go easy on you because you're my sister…"

"Obviously not. But it's not like I'm at a genin rank anyways…"

"You're right; you're probably a chunin rank by now. But it's not just about the skills you know. Besides, Naruto is still a genin and he's stronger then that too." Tatsuo shrugged before he turned around pointing towards the middle of the training field. "Are you ready? Tsunade is waiting."

"Yeah." I nodded as I went with him, my heart beating loudly in my chest as I huffed. Why was I nervous? It was probably just going to be as simple as make a working clone or something, which I could do. Feeling the grids of the three behind me, I felt my nerves grow more at the thought of Kiba watching. Tatsuo stopped in the middle of the field, and I smiled at Tsunade as she waved, giving Tatsuo the go ahead to begin the exam. My stomach churned.

"Alright Aimi, there's going to be two parts to this exam."

"Two?"

"Yeah. The first will be how you use your tools, and the second will be a mental quiz. If you're ready I'll tell you what you're instructions will be for the first test."

"I'm ready…" I mumbled as Tatsuo smiled.

"Okay. There are three segments to this test, which Tsunade has modified just for the two of us. Genjutsu, Ninjutsu and Taijutsu. Since I use genjutsu and not taijutsu, the taijutsu segment was replaced with my Kekkei Genkai. But, since you use taijutsu and not genjutsu, that segment will be for your Kekkei Genkai."

"That's not fair." I replied calmly, surprise clouding Tatsuo's grid at my lack of a reaction. "You told me I'm not supposed to use my Kekkei Genkai."

"You've been doing it anyways haven't you?" He growled low as I smiled, not saying anything else. "Whatever first is taijutsu. Tsunade and I watched you fight against Lee before hand, and she says you passed."

"But I lost."

"I didn't expect you to beat Lee. It's how you performed that was good enough." Tsunade explained as I nodded. At least one part was over without me even knowing.

"Next is ninjutsu, so I want you to create three working clones."

"Right." I nodded as I formed the hand sign, focusing my chakra as I summoned three working clones. They weren't shadow clones like Naruto's, but they were clones none the less and they could move fine.

"Good. Now for your Kekkei Genkai section." Tatsuo's grid filled up with amusement and a strange form of something he always felt when he would pull pranks on me as I frowned. What was he cooking up?

"This part was discussed between a few people, and Tsunade has allowed me to pick who you'll use your memory search on. That person has been talked to and has accepted my request. They told us something from their past and you are to find it with only one hint." Tatsuo couldn't help a laugh as his grid sparked.

"What are you so happy about…?"

"I see you're feeling grid is working?"

"I wish it wasn't, your grid is creeping me out."

"You'll be searching through Kiba Inuzuka's memories." Tatsuo smirked as my eyes widened. I turned around to see a smiling Kiba, who sat down in the grass in front of me. I followed his lead and sat across from him, the nervous knot in my stomach tight as I thought about what I was supposed to do. I was supposed to go into his memories, not knowing what I'm looking for, and find this memory that I had a hint about. But, if I was in there, I could look into literally everything that's ever happened to him. The curious side of my personality spiked up as I inwardly cursed myself. Fuck.

"Ready?" He asked as I frowned.

"What's the hint?"

"You're looking for the memory that pushed him to become stronger." Tatsuo answered as I glared over at him.

"That's pretty vague." I mumbled as I looked at the ground in between the two of us. When exactly had Tatsuo figured out that I had a slight crush on Kiba? And when had it progressed past slight, to the point where I couldn't form words earlier? Trying to push my thoughts aside I summoned up my chakra, my tattoo glowing a black light as the whites of my eyes turned black. I felt a bit of fear in Kiba's grid as he looked at me. "It won't hurt." I mumbled as I leaned forward to press my forehead to his. I could feel my cheeks turn red as I closed my eyes so I couldn't see him as close as he was and completed the hand sign, my body freezing as I was sent into his mind.

_Kiba's memory void wasn't like Hinata's was, but I guess that was to be expected. Looking around at the red expanse around me I sighed. Something that pushed him to become stronger…he had said something about that when I first met him. Remembering back to the hospital I remembered the conversation. I was looking for something that involved Akamaru, but that was literally everything past when he first got him. It was something sad, filled with pain both emotional and physical… looking around at the sections of his mind I made my way towards the section far off that held his painful memories. A various amount of bubbles floated up in front of me, holding different scenes of memories that hurt him. Lots of them had Akamaru in them, but on closer inspection, there was one that had Akamaru as the main focus that stood out, the bubble larger then the others as I reached out to touch it, and it popped at the contact. The memory unfolded in front of me, of a strange two headed man who could split apart, turning into a demon that attacked him. I watched as Kiba and Akamaru were beaten and bruised, the pain reflecting onto me whenever Kiba was hit. Akamaru was suddenly tossed aside as the strange being suddenly appeared on Kiba's shoulder, his body merging with his as I had to stop a scream of fear. What was that thing? I listened in horror as it explained that it was merging its cells with his, and soon they would be one, my throat tight as it strangled Kiba. I saw Kiba smirk as he pulled out a kunai, saying something before plunging the kunai into his gut. Pain speared through me as I let out a scream, the memory shattering in front of me as I was pulled back into my body._

"Aimi! Aimi stop screaming!" Tatsuo tried to calm me as he held my shoulders. I squirmed against his hold, the scream still ripping out of me as I clutched the two areas that Kiba had stabbed in his memory. My eyes opened to see his calming blue eyes staring at me with worry, Kiba and Hinata beside him, as the black light started to fade away, my eyes retuning to normal as I stared up at him.

"T…Tatsuo."

"Are you okay?" He asked as I nodded, the pain fading from the spots as I looked down. No wound was there, obviously, but it still hurt.

"Yeah…"

"What the hell kind of memory did you go into?" Tatsuo scolded.

"The one that made him want to be stronger." I spat back. "It's the one where you fought that weird demon thing that split into two, and Akamaru bit you for giving up. He got hurt and you wanted to become stronger so he'd never get hurt again."

"Yeah…" Kiba mumbled as I got to my feet, the pain finally gone as Tatsuo frowned.

"That is what he told us, but why were you screaming?"

"It hurt…"

"Why?" Tsunade questioned as I shook my head.

"I noticed something like this before, whenever I was practicing with Hinata. After the lesson, when I would go to sleep, I would have a dream of a random memory of hers, and I could feel everything as she did."

"So the mastery of the memory search let's you feel as if you were them?"

"I guess so." I shrugged as a large amount of paranoia started to leak from Kiba's grid.

"So…tonight, you're going to have a dream of one of my memories, and you'll feel everything I did?"

"That's the way the pattern has been going. I won't be able to choose what memory." He didn't answer, but his grid seemed nervous as I looked back to Tatsuo.

"Sorry Kiba, I didn't know that part…but, Tsunade? What do you think?"

"Well she found the memory and she passed everything else." She smiled as she pulled out a headband, the metal shining in the sun as she passed it to me. "You're officially a leaf ninja now, Aimi Ryuu. Congratulations." I smiled as I accepted the headband, leaning over to tie it around my thigh.

"Thank you."

"I'll call you tomorrow to assign you to a jounin and we'll see if we can find a mission for you."

"Understood." I nodded as she started to leave, Tatsuo patting me on the head before following after her.

"Aimi?" Hinata asked as I looked over at her, raising an eyebrow.

"Yeah?"

"Want to go get lunch to celebrate?"

"Sure!"

"I'll come too." Kiba smiled as Lee nodded before grabbing my waist and spinning me around, slight tears in his eyes.

"Congratulations Aimi Ryuu! I am so happy that I aided in you getting to this point!" He yelled as he spun me around, and I couldn't help but laugh.

"Thanks Lee, but I'm getting dizzy…" I mumbled as he stopped and put me down, holding my arm so that I wouldn't wobble and fall over.

"Where do you want to go?" Lee asked as I thought over the places we could go.

"How about Ichiraku?" I smiled while looking at Hinata, a small blush crossing her face as she nodded, understanding my intention. When we got to Ichiraku, as I expected, Naruto was already there on his fourth bowl of ramen. He turned to look at us as we entered, his face forming a giant grin as he looked at the headband around my thigh before jumping to his feet.

"You did it!"

"Of course I did…" I smiled as I sat down and ordered a bowl of ramen, pulling Hinata down into the seat between me and Naruto. Time seemed to fly by as we all sat and ate, and before I knew it the sun had started to set. The fatigue from using so much chakra started to get to me as I yawned deeply, standing up and waving by to my friends as I started to make my way home. A hand caught my wrist as I looked to see Kiba, his feeling grid swirling with a bunch of different emotions.

"Hey, uh, can you do me a favour?"

"I guess." I mumbled as I pulled my wrist back.

"Can you tell me what memory you dream of tonight?"

"Why?"

"I just want to know what you see." He explained as his grid jumped around when I gave him a confused look.

"Sure, if I even have one."

"You don't think you will?"

"Going into your memories was different; I never felt Hinata's memories, only my dreams. Maybe I won't have a dream since I felt yours already." I explained as his grid steadied out, his nerves calming as he sighed.

"I see."

"Why are you so worried about it anyway?"

"Memories can be literally anything…even something as simple as eating breakfast or showering or something." I felt a blush tinge my cheeks at his words, the thought never occurring to me.

"I hope that isn't the case…" I mumbled to myself as I turned to leave with another yawn, tears springing to my eyes at the action.

**Sexual Memory**

_The red expanse around me seemed endless as I lazily opened my eyes adjusting them to the bright color. I guess I was wrong; I was having a memory dream. It was like this with Hinata too, but her mind was a dark navy blue expanse. As soon as my eyes are adjusted to the change in light a bubble will float up in front of me and pop without me touching it, and I'll be thrown into whatever memory is randomly chosen for me. As my eyes adjusted, I watched in suspense as the bubble floated up to me, showing me a dark bedroom, Kiba lying quietly on the bed in the darkness with Akamaru beside him. The dog was smaller, so this must be a slightly older memory. I felt happy at the idea of being tossed into a memory where all I'd be doing is sleeping as the bubble popped, and I found myself standing in the room, unable to move, just like whenever this happened. All I could do was stand here and watch the memory, while feeling it as well. Kiba's eyes were closed, but I could tell he wasn't asleep, his emotions linking with mine as my body started to heat up, a strong urge overtaking me. This feeling…of all his memories why this one?! I thought to myself as he opened one eye and slid his hand down his bare chest, dragging the covers with him, the moon casting a pale light over him. Shit. I had to wake up. I thought to myself as I struggled against the memory, trying to move to pinch myself, to somehow wake myself up. It didn't work as Kiba grazed his hand lightly over his erection causing a small pulse of pleasure. I couldn't watch him do this…I had to wake up. He seemed to quickly tire of teasing himself as he reached into his boxers to grab a hold of his shaft tightly as a oft sigh escaped his lips, the feeling resonating with me as I bit back a soft moan. As Kiba started to move his hand up and down slowly, I watched as the muscles in his arm flexed and then loosened, the moonlight casting shadows that made his muscles look more toned as he bit his lower lip, a sharp pain in mine as his fang pierced the soft skin. His chest started to rise and fall as he took in deeper breaths to try and keep quiet, his free hand grasping the sheets lightly as he started to pump himself faster. A tight ball started to form in his gut as he worked himself, unable to control his breathing anymore while he arched his back, his climax close. The feeling of being on the edge wiped away my thought process, leaving me craving more as I begged for him to go faster even though there was no way he could hear me, quick, loud moans escaping me as he went even faster still. Kiba inhaled sharply suddenly, and a second later his head was thrown back, a loud moan that he couldn't suppress shooting out of him as clear liquid shot onto his chest. I heard myself scream in pleasure as the feeling resonated with me, every inch of my body tingling as I came, but the feeling was short lived as I heard what he moaned out into the darkness. "Hinata…" He groaned as he finished, breathing deeply with lidded eyes. I felt my heart crack as the memory finally ended, the expanse around me popping like a bubble as I woke up._

"Aimi, hey, are you okay?" I heard Naruto ask softly as I opened my eyes to meet his blue ones. He was sitting on my bed and my hand was clutching his tightly as I looked around.

"What?" Sure I was fine, why wouldn't I be?

"You were screaming and Tatsuo isn't here so I came to check on you." He smiled as he moved his free hand to wipe tears that I didn't know where there from my face. I frowned deeply as I sat up, releasing his hand as the memory of the dream came back to me.

"Oh, I'm fine. Just a bad dream."

"Is there a memory of Kiba's that's really that scary?"

"No…"

"Then why are you screaming and crying?"

"I don't really want to talk about it." I said softly as Naruto stared at me for a little while before smiling and standing up.

"Okay, but why don't we go out and do something today?"

"I can't, I have to go see Tsunade to find out my team and mission."

"Really? A team?"

"I'm going to be assigned to a jounin she said."

"There's a lot of them you could be assigned to…I wonder who you'll get? Maybe Kakashi!"

"Doesn't Kakashi already have you, Sakura and Sai?"

"Yeah…but Sakura is a chunin and Sai is from the anbu black ops, so I don't really think they count…"

"Well how about I come find you after if I'm not busy?" I managed a small smile while I got to my feet and picked out some clean clothes.

"Alright!" He smiled happily as I went to pull my shirt off. His grid ignited with embarrassment as he scrambled to get out of the room quickly, yelling sorry as he went. I raised an eyebrow at his actions, wondering why he freaked out if I had a shirt on under my nightgown, but ignored him as I got dressed and started to make my way to the Hokage's mansion. As I was walking I tried not to focus on the dream last night, the way he said Hinata's name echoed in my mind as I sighed, sadness trying to take over me. They had been on the same team, side by side for 3 years; it shouldn't really be a surprise that he's attracted to her. Akamaru was smaller in the dream, but he wasn't tiny like he was in some pictures I'd seen of Kiba when he was younger, so it wasn't like it was a super old memory either.

"Shit…" I mumbled as a feeling grid appeared behind me followed by a second one. I didn't have to turn to know it was Hinata and Kiba.

"Good morning Aimi." Hinata smiled softly as I tried to force a smile, but I could feel the emptiness in my eyes.

"Good morning Hinata."

"How you feeling?" She asked as Kiba's feeling grid sparked with impatience and curiosity. He was dying to ask if I had a dream last night. What would I say when he did? I guess I'd lie and say I didn't have one…

"Aimi?" Kiba asked as I looked up from the ground to look at Hinata, trying not to look at him.

"Huh? Oh, I'm okay."

"Really? Cause you seem a little off today." Kiba teased as I looked down at the ground again.

"I have to go see Tsunade, I'll see you guys later."

"Hey, wait!" Kiba panicked as I kept walking.

"I didn't have a dream, you can relax." I mumbled as his grid seemed to calm a bit, but as I left both of their grids started to fester worry. I never was good at hiding if I was upset, so I knew they knew. "You guys don't need to be worried about me, I'm fine." I added as Hinata gasped slightly, guilt filling her grid. It didn't take me long to get to Tsunade's room, and after I knocked I waited for her to tell me to come in. when she didn't respond I knocked again, getting slightly annoyed without a response again I walked in anyways.

"Oh, Aimi, good morning."

"Morning." I grumbled as she raised an eyebrow at me with curiosity.

"So today I'm going to assign you to a jounin. Whenever you go on missions you'll always be accompanied by them and two chunin. Chunin don't need to be assigned to someone so they other two of the team will vary depending on the mission."

"Understood."

"Alright, the jounin I'm assigning you to is Yamato."

"Yamato?" I repeated as a man walked into the room before smiling at me.

"Nice to meet you."

"You too." I smiled back before turning to Tsunade. "Do I have a mission today?"

"No, but I do have a mission that I'm thinking of assigning you too. Yamato's skills will be needed for it, so the two of you will go. I haven't been able to chose the two chunin that will go as well yet, but when I decide I'll let you know."

"Alright." I nodded as she dismissed us.

"So Aimi, I'd like to get to know a little bit about you." Yamato asked as I stared at the ground while we walked. I looked up at him as I tried to read his feeling grid, but nothing other then a neutral content came from it. Sai's was slightly like this too, although when I had seen him the other day some feelings had bloomed in his grid. Maybe he was started to learn how to feel.

"What do you want to know?"

"Well I already know about your skills and Kekkei Genkai but I'm more interested in your personality. It's necessary to know your teammates."

"I see."

"So? Likes? Dislikes?"

"Uhm…" I mumbled as I tried to think about my likes and dislikes. It was such a broad question I didn't know how to answer. Amusement filled Yamato's grid as he chuckled.

"Let's try a more direct question. What's your favourite food or drink?"

"Coffee."

"Coffee?" He repeated as he smiled down at me.

"I love coffee…and the color red, and foxes…and to draw."

"Least favourite thing?"

"Spiders. Spicy food… Stupid people." Yamato laughed loudly as he listened to my answers before nodding.

"But you live with Naruto."

"He is an idiot. But he can be nice." I smiled as Yamato nodded.

"As for me, my favourite food is walnuts, and I like reading. I hate oily food and when people make me resort to barbaric methods of control."

"I see." I nodded as he watched me from the corner of his eye.

"What's bothering you?"

"Nothing really." I smiled as he turned to me making wide eyes as shadows were cast along his face to create a scary demeanour. I froze as I looked at him with wide eyes.

"What's wrong?" He asked again in an empty voice, scaring me more.

"N-nothing, I just had a bad dream!"

"Oh, is that all?" He smiled, going back to walking normally as I sighed. Working with him was sure going to be interesting.


End file.
